Platonic Love
by thehungergames-ships
Summary: Modern AU. Katniss and Peeta are in high school. They face jealous exes, prejudices among parents, and revenge fueled by envy. Their relationship seems merely platonic at first, soon grows to be something more. Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, and all of the things mentioned in it, are owned by Suzanne Collins. I am not Suzanne Collins; therefore, I do not own this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Katniss POV:

"Good morning, guys!" Mrs. Portia, the music teacher, coos as she enters the classroom. She claps her hands in joy and turns to face the whiteboard. She picks up the marker and starts to write as Mr. Cinna, our principal, knocks on the door and enters the room.

"Hello honey!" Mrs. Portia squeals as she puts down the marker. She walks towards Mr. Cinna and kisses him on the lips, receiving sighs and groans from the class in return. Mr Cinna and Mrs. Portia have been this way ever since they got married a month ago. I have to say, I am quite tired of it, but they both seem happy.

"Jesus, go to the janitor's closet if you are gonna be like that!" Clove says while Madge laughs her ass off. Clove and Madge have been my only friends ever since middle school. Apart from Gale, but he doesn't count, he is a guy and his younger brother, Rory, is my little sister's boyfriend. Gale is two years older than me but he acts as if I am older.

"Okay, you have a new student joining you today class!" Mr. Cinna says after they break free for air. The class starts to whisper amongst themselves as I groan and lay my head on the table. Madge and Clove start talking about the stupidity of Glee and High School Musical as I laugh at the way they rage so passionately about the subject. Clove and Madge stop talking and turn their attention to the front of the class. The whole room gasps; redhead Delly Cartwright and her sassy girl friends start roaring and purring. Which would not be unusual for them. I roll my eyes at their existence and look up.

At the door, a blonde haired boy with ocean blue orbs for eyes enters the room and looks down at the floor. My eyes seem to be the only ones firmly in their sockets. I stare down at the floor while, every other girl gapes at the boy. The guys sink back in their chairs and give him envious looks.

"Okay... Um, class? Let's give..." Mrs. Portia looks at the boy, rolling her hand nonchalantly, as if asking him to continue.

"Peeta, my name is Peeta Mellark." the blonde boy says as the class repeats his name as if it's the new mantra.

"Okay, class, let's give Peeta a good day today!" she grins as she glances around the room. Mr. Cinna leaves the room after pecking our music teacher on the cheek. She glances around the room and bites her bottom lip as she points to the empty seat next to me.

"Okay, Peeta, since there is now twenty-two people, including you in this class, you will have to sit next to Miss Everdeen." she says as she glances between the empty chair. Peeta and myself. I sit up straight and pull my book bag off of the table and set it on the ground. Delly and her crew look back at me with jealousy written all over their faces. Madge and Clove glare at them, smug looks plastered onto their faces. I've always loved pissing Delly off so I give her a half smile, her jaw drops and she flips her hair as she turns around, definitely hoping Peeta would see. He doesn't, and I return my attention to the front of the room.

"There?" Peeta repeats as he points to the chair next to mine. Mrs. Portia nods while he turns red and drags his feet towards the chair. He pulls it out and sits close to me. I look away from him and at Clove and Madge, who are grinning widely at the closeness of Peeta and I. I glare at them, Madge bites her lip and Clove laughs her ass off, again. The whole class is interrupted and Delly turns around. I see her bratty friends whisper things in her ear and amongst themselves. Delly gives me a death glare with her lips pressed into a thin line.

Because I love pissing Delly off, I scoot closer to Peeta and smirk at her and her group. I actually have no intention of wanting him to like me, but they don't know that. They all gasp simultaneously and turn around, arms crossed over their chests. I turn to Peeta and give him a friendly smile. He grins back sweetly and turns a soft shade of pink at the cheeks. Is he blushing? I turn away and feel my cheeks heat up as I fight the smile that threatens to show on my face.

"So, you haven't introduced yourself," Peeta says behind me. I turn around and he is inches away from me. He sees my discomfort and scoots back, mumbling "sorry" and "stupid move, Peeta" as if he thinks I can't hear him. He finally looks up and I am blinded by his smile and his sparkling eyes. Jesus, he can light up the world in just one second. I look into his blue eyes and it feels as if I'm swimming, drifting further and further. Peeta clears his throat as looks at me patiently. I quickly shake my head.

"What?" I ask, clearly confused. Instead of telling me off - like some people - he just chuckles, I feel my cheeks heating up quickly and I have to stare down at the floor. I shouldn't be doing this. He is another one of those perfected boys that are heartbreakers.

"I said, what is your name?" he smiles and looks up to me. Damn, this boy, I can't even.

"Katniss Everdeen." I reply smoothly. I look up to him to see whether he heard me. Instead, he's grinning mischievously.

"So you're the famous and ever popular, Katniss Everdeen?" he says with a small bow. I give him a mocking laugh to show my disgust in the way he talks to me, like the Queen, but there is a tiny part in my chest that makes me want to hear it some more. What is going on with me?

"More like, 'the infamous and popular Katniss Everdeen!' " I laugh. I look over to Clove and Madge as they gawk me with their mouths open. I have never, not on my whole life ever talked to a new person like this, or at all for that matter. I need this stare down to end before Peeta catches the silent message.

"Will you two shut your mouths? The flies are coming." I say as they simultaneously exclaim, I never get the joke and they look like fools slapping the desk and laughing like they are choking, so haha, jokes on them, they look like idiots.

I turn back to Peeta who is smiling at my psychopathic friends.

"So anyways, what's up with that whole famous thing?" I yell over their loud laughing.

"Well, I was walking down the hallways, and everyone was talking about a Katniss Everdeen. Apparently, she was in the talent show... and she won." he says smirking at my embarrassment and my red face. "So I am guessing you are the Katniss Everdeen. The girl with the angelic voice but a monstrous attitude."

A blush crosses my face immediately. "I... umm..." I start.

"Class, discuss with the person sitting next to you how techniques used in music hundreds of years ago, have influenced our ideas of music now. Each pair is to hand in a poster next lesson," Mrs. Portia announces to groans and grumbles.

I can hear Delly furiously whispering to her friends a few rows ahead and I know it's not about the poster fragment of a whisper carries back of the classroom "...but that means that Catpiss gets to be Peeta's partner..."

I smirk my lips, I look up to see Peeta gazing intently at me. "Ready to start?" he asks. That boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Katniss POV:

Peeta planned to pick me up after school, much to Delly's dismay. This however, did not stop her from making a move. Peeta and I had been making plans after music ended to work on the project, when Delly and her girls came over.

"Heyyy... Peeta isn't it?" she inquires. I roll my eyes.

"I'd think you'd know his name. You've just been loudly whispering about him from the moment he walked into the room," I chime in.

She turns to me, just acknowledging my presence. She cocks her head to the side, as if in thought. It would surprise me if any thought ran through her pretty little head. She looks so much like a confused Barbie doll, I have to try my hardest to stifle a laugh. I raise my eyebrows.

She shakes her head and continues, "Anyways... Peeta, I was wondering whether you would like to go out... tonight?" She asks this with an air of confidence of in her voice. I can't help but think of all of the other boys she has asked this to. None have declined. Delly is considered a catch.

"Actually, I am busy. And anyways, I have had my eye on another girl, so I will have to decline," Peeta replies calmly. My eyebrows disappear into my hair.

"Um... that's... that's uh?" Delly starts. I notice she has lost her confidence. "I'll see you around, Peeta!" She says as she struts off.

I smirk. "Delly's never dealt with having someone decline her," I explain. "Oversized ego."

"I can tell," Peeta replies.

I start, "She's like a piranha. She grabs them quick, and once she sets her eyes on a boy, she won't leave them alone until she gets what she wants. She's seen you for what, half an hour?" He nods. "I think this is the second shortest she has ever seen a boy before jumping. Last time it was another new guy. Poor guy didn't know what hit him. She dated two years. Hate to see what she may do to you..." I continue.

"So do I. I does surprise me that she stayed with one guy for two years though," he replies.

"She didn't. She dated five others. What's your point?" I clarify.

He shakes his head, grinning. A cluster of five girls giggle behind us. I pretend to ignore this, hastily checking my timetable. "Science next," I tell him.

Peeta stops, dropping his bag. He bends down and retrieves his timetable. The five girls are looking faint just by looking at his backside. I roll my eyes. Would it be rude to excuse myself? I turn back, one of the girls have fainted, three others are helping her get to the nurse. The last girl is trying to take a picture of Peeta with her phone. Forget about politeness, I have no intention of watching every girl in the school faint while getting to my next lesson.

"I'll be going," I announce. I start walking up the steps, leaving Peeta on the ground floor. He can figure out where to go by himself, or he can ask his fan club. I give out a snort. The girls in our school. Seriously? They NEED to get a life. But then again, there was the way his eyes sparkled...

I hear footsteps behind me. I spin around, only to find Peeta. He is panting slightly- he probably ran up the stairs. "I have Science too," he explains.

"Sure, whatever," I reply. "At least that'll make sure that fifty more girls don't faint. You are a serious health hazard to our school."

He chuckles. 'There goes another three girls' I think as we navigate our way through the hallways, headed to Science. If only Clove and Madge were here.

"OH MY GOD! I was supposed to wait for Clove and Madge!" I suddenly exclaim.

Peeta laughs. His smile is as radiant as the sun. "I'm sure they'll be fine!"

"No they won't!" I argue. "They will be flirting, lose track of time, and be late for class."

"They'll just have to do with that," he replies. He looks at me, his eyes piercing into mine. Now when I gaze into them, they seem to be an dark ocean blue. They look completely different to the shade they were in Music. There sure is a lot about Peeta Mellark that intrigues me. We look at each other for seconds, although it seems like it could have been any period of time.

Our moment ends when the bell rings. We jump, coming back to earth. We make a wild dash for Science, which is only a few hallways away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Peeta POV:

I sit next to Katniss again and I try to not stare at her the whole lesson, my first hours in school and I am already falling for her. When I saw the video of her singing I knew I was a goner.

Now, her hair cascades down to her shoulder. She is mixing acids, determined to get a completely neutral substance. Her face is contorted with determination and focus. I know I should be helping her because I am her lab partner, but watching her is much more fun than watching acid. When the teacher, Mr. Crane, asked to get into partners, Delly asked me to be hers. I declined for Katniss. She seemed very puzzled at this.

"I'd expect you to fall for Delly," she burst out while mixing the acids and alkalis.

"Hell no!" I reply. She raises her eyebrows in answer. She turns to face me, the dropper still in her hands. She examines my face delicately.

"Umm... Sure," she tells me, obviously not convinced. She turns back to the acid, which is turning green.

"We're done!" I announce. Mr. Crane looks at us from his spot next to Delly.

"Great, I'll be right with you. Since you have succeeded you can both write a report together to be handed in next class," he replies kindly. As he makes his way to us he knocks down the test tube of acid. It falls into Delly's skirt.

"AHHHH!" she screams, jumping from her chair. Charlotte, the dumbest girl alive and one of Delly's friends are there but she left to the bathroom because she smudged her vivid red lipstick all over her face. Looks like Delly's alone on this one.

The science freaks are staring at Delly's skirt as the acid corrodes the fabric thread by thread. Looks of glee spread across their faces. Delly flails in panic while the teacher runs around the room, searching for a neutralizing agent. Tears stream down her face, causing her mascara to run, lipstick to smudge, eyeliner to trickle down, and blush to get all blotchy. The make-up that once looked perfect, turns her into a monster.

Katniss takes out her iPhone and records Delly's screaming and the loud footsteps of Mr. Crane as he hunts for help.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there! This is a designer skirt! Help me! Peeta! Save me!" Delly screams when she sees Katniss' phone pointing at her.

I can't help but smirk. Katniss looks back at me and grins with me. We both laugh very loudly as Katniss turns her attention back on Delly.

"The acid sure has been treating us well..." they exclaim. The last of the skirt is eaten up by the acid.

"Finally..." the nerds say as they get a great view of the back of her skirt turning into dust. Mr. Crane runs out of the room asking for help. The nerds are such perverts as they stand there staring at ass in those thin red undies which has a white string hanging out carelessly. I find it ridiculously horrendous when the guys start whistling and clapping their hands.

"Oh my god! Stop looking you pervs!" she says as she tries to cover her oversized backside with a folder. The phone zooms in on the string.

"Oh my god, Delly! What the frick is that hanging out of your panties? WHERE IS YOUR SKIRT GIRL?" Charlotte squeaks in a rush as her hands fan her plastic looking face. Her mouth drops to the floor as her eyes squint.

"Holy crap! Are you on your period?" she says really loudly as she walks hastily to Delly. She bends over and tugs the string really quickly. Delly screams and curses- very loudly- about the pain and the 'friend' hurting her. The class bursts out laughing- Charlotte included.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay thank you for clicking on the button that said for Platonic Love. Thanks for reading this far and thanks for reviewing. The updates will be slightly slow, but there will be tons of drama, surprises, and Everlark.

Just remember, the characters mentioned here are not owned by me. All of those are owned by Suzanne Collins. "One Thing" is sung and owned by One Direction, and is only featured here.

Chapter Four:

Katniss POV:

Once the bell rings, Peeta and I rush out of the classroom. Delly went to the bathroom, Charlotte gave her a skirt to wear. Delly had finally re-done herself, even though it took up most of class. That woman.

"... and then Charlotte pulled the string, Delly yelled and ran out," Peeta finishes explaining to chortling Clove and Madge. "Here, look at her makeup," he points at my phone.

"That... girl... I... can't... stop..." Clove says between laughs.

"Hmmm. Yes," I agree.

"HEY PEETA," calls a guy. I turn back and see Finnick Odair, the hottie of our school. Peeta may be cute, but he's hot. To every girl- except me.

Finnick runs up to us. "Peeta, Katniss, I was wondering if you two could come to my place on Saturday. I'm throwing a party. You too Clove and Madge." he says kindly.

"Tomorrow? Sure," Peeta replies.

"I'll be there too," says Delly, walking up from behind. She nods at us before addressing Peeta, "Would you like to be my date?" she asks.

"Nope," he replied, confidently. "I told you that after music," he says.

Delly looks at him, shocked. "Uhh, okay then." She sashays off, bumping into me on her way. My books tumble out of my hands and fall to the ground. She turns around, a look of fake pity on her face. "OOPS!" she squeals.

"Delly you have a string coming out of your underwear there," Peeta calls after her. She turns, blushing, and walks of hurriedly.

"Let me help you with that," Peeta says. Bending down to pick up the books. We both try to pick up an old math textbook at the same time- resulting in our hands touching each other.

I blush, but Peeta acts natural. Clove and Madge look like they want to giggle, laugh, cry, and scream with joy. Instead, they run off with murmurs of wanting to go finish homework.

'I actually blushed!' I think as I but the books back into my bag. Peeta helps me. Its not like I like him or anything. I don't like boys, or people for that matter. With the exception of Prim, Clove, and Madge- maybe even Finnick. But Peeta, I just met him. I need to snap out of this fantasy, he has his eyes on another girl. That's what he told Delly. He's too nice to lie. He is nice to me. Probably pities my friendless life. Yes, that's it. How dare he! he doesn't even know me. No, maybe it's something more... FORGET IT KATNISS- not gonna happen. Not again. Not like last time, I tell myself. Unfortunately my voice of reason is powerless to the boy with the blue eyes.

Peeta's POV: 

Katniss has been looking away for a while. She has put on that mask, hiding herself from the world. Could she tell? Did she know I liked her? Finnick noticed, but he's a guy. Did she like me? Maybe. If she didn't I may be able to convince her. Finnick said she didn't have a boyfriend. He has been awfully helpful. I wonder if he has a girl on his eyes? I guess I'll see on Saturday.

"So where should we go to work on the projects?" Katniss asks, breaking my train of thought.

"We can go to my house, I have supplies for the music poster and then we can write the report for Science," I answer. She nods. We walk to the parking lot in silence.

"Do you have a car?" I ask. She shakes her head, looking embarrassed. A blush creeps onto her face. She looks so adorable. I smile, "Okay then, get in."

She remains silent throughout the drive, I can tell something is on her mind. But so far, I've learned not to interfere.

Once we reach my house we head straight for the living room. "Nobody's home, my parents are working out some business strategies in 3 and 9, and my brothers are out of town too. We will be able to work uninterrupted."

"Sure, let's start with the music poster." We take out our laptops (school issued), and get to work. After a few hours, Katniss starts to look drowsy. We had just been finishing up. Printing the science report.

"Let's take a break" I announce. "Do you want something to eat?" We hadn't had anything since we started.

"Hm? Sure," she replies.

"My family works in the bakery, we usually have tons of food stocked," I say, pulling out a jar of cookies. "I used to go to a boarding school in the Capitol, I just moved here with my parents because my brother left. They need somebody to take care of the house."

"That's cool," Katniss says. I notice that she doesn't elaborate, or give any details about her family. I turn back to face her. When I look at her I notice that she has focused on my face. She has a kind, caring expression on her face.

I lean into her, our faces inches from each other. I look into her eyes to see that she isn't ready as her eyes are as big as saucers. I don't know what has come over me, I have never done this in the Capitol, never fallen for a girl this quickly. Never fallen for a girl at all. Her cheeks turn bright red as she gives the floor a slight smile. I sigh and back away.

"Katniss, I am so sorry. I know we just met but," I begin. She turns her head up to me and smiles wholeheartedly. I chuckle and twiddle my thumbs around as she turns back to the ground.

'You are beautiful do you know that?" I say softly before I reach into my bag, pulling out a book and pencils.

"Thanks," she says as she turns up to look at me, my chest stirs up. "What are you doing?" she chimes as I turn the pages and stop at an blank one.

"Stay there will you?" I wave my pencil around like a wand. In a few minutes it is finished. Seeing that I stopped drawing, she smirks and snatchest the book out of my hands. "Hey!" I say.

She flips the book's pages and stops at a picture of a child with dirty hands and huge grey eyes. "Wow," she whispers to the page as she runs her finger gently over the hands. She eyes start getting watery and she wipes them away quickly. "You're really good," she says, refusing to look at me.

"Thanks," I whisper back, I turn her head up towards me. She keeps her eyes down, still refusing to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I say as I run my thumb up and down her soft cheek. "Was it really that bad?" she giggles and shakes her head.

I wipe the tear from her cheek. She freezes. I stop and realize I am doing. Is it too early to be touching her face? I think to myself. I pull my hand away. My blushing cheeks make the room feel hot. Before I put my hand back on my lap, she snatches my hand gently and places it back on her cheek. My face turns red as she holds her hand over mine on her cheek.

"Can you do that again?" she asks very quietly as she looks up suddenly, making me jump and my heart rate run. Her grey eyes pierce my skin and pinch at the surface. She turns red as I grin back and start stroking her delicate face again. After minutes of this, she looks into my eyes again and I feel like I could do anything, how is this possible when we just met? She smiles slightly and giggles again, I return the smile making her pink, making me red.

"Shouldn't you be getting home soon?" I whisper, not letting go of her.

"Nobody will notice now, but I should be back for dinner," she replies.

"Okay. Then tell me what's wrong with the painting? You can tell me, I will not tell anyone." I say slowly. She sighs and takes her hand off of mine, I pull my hand away slowly and put a strand of hair behind her ear as she sniffles.

"Well, it reminded me of myself and Prim, my sister when we were young. My father died, but mother was there, but she was just a shell, nothing inside of her. It was like I lost both parents. After nearly starving, my mother snapped back. She couldn't work as she had no particular skill. She got married to a very rich man. He can be very over protective, he can be sweet and funny. I've learned how to manage myself. However I can never forget what my mother did to me, she left me alone. Even though it was temporary, it was damaging. I had to take care of my sister because I loved her so much. I put myself after her at all times. I can't forgive my mother. She had left her daughters to fend for themselves then and there. She never came back." she says softly, sniffling in between sentences. I listen very carefully to her story.

When she is done, she clears her throat and looks back up from the floor. I give her a sad smile and she shrugs. She looks at her watch and her eyes grow wide.

"Oh my god, it's six forty. I should be home now." she says as she gets up and stuffs her bag with all her books.

"I'll drive you if you want," I scratch the back of my head as I ask nervously.

"You can? Oh my god, I would be so grateful, please." she says as she runs around. I get up, grab the car keys off the coffee table and make my way to the door.

"Shall we?" I say as I open the door for her. She hops into the car and pats her thighs to a rhythm. I slide into the driver's seat and drive out of the porch.

"Hey, I am sorry about the picture, I didn't mean to hurt you," I say as the traffic lights turn red, I look to her and I catch her already looking at me. She nods and I freeze, heat up and force something out of my mouth.

"I want to make it up to you. You can't back out, I will forbid it, okay?" She nods again. "Okay, so what do love the most in this world?" I ask, glancing between Katniss and the traffic light.

"Prim." she says softly. I never knew Katniss was this loving and soft, and it warms my heart and being.

"Okay, second thing you love?"

"The meadow." she says.

"I'll meet you there. I want to draw you, and your sister. Then why don't we go to Finnick's party in the evening, together," I say as I chew the inside of my lip, I start driving again.

Every second feels like hell while I wait for an answer. What if she doesn't like me as much as I like her? What is she says no? What will I say? Will we still be friends?

"Okay, yeah, sure. I'd like that," she says with happiness in her voice, it is so pure. I find myself grinning like mad, but I also find Katniss blushing and smiling like crazy from the corner of my eye. The rest of the ride is calm and quiet as steal glances at each other. When we find each other looking at one another, we look away.

When we get to Katniss' house, I am surprised by how many stories the house has, maybe about 6 floors. Katniss wasn't lying- the man is rich.

"Um, Peeta? Thanks for driving me home," she says as I park the car behind the bush.

"No problem," I smile. She nods and we have our second awkward moment in the car. I did not expect anything like this on my first day of school, Katniss leans forward and kisses me on the cheek before she says goodbye, waves, and leaves the car.

I am left in the car, staring at her walk down the driveway. There is a burning sensation on the mark her soft lips left, and a sensation of happiness, leaving me wanting more. My thoughts start moving to the bad, dirty side of my brain as I start up the car. I shake my head ferociously and drive home. During the ride home, I turn on the radio and 'One Thing' is playing.

I've tried playing it cool,

But when I'm looking at you,

I can't ever be brave'

Cause you make my heart race

I can't help but think about how much the lyrics resemble my feelings towards Katniss. I really can relate to this song.

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

This song is written for me, I am absolutely sure.

Something's gotta give now

Cause I'm dying just to make you see,

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

Katniss. She is so unique, so different from others. I don't know what I'd do to spend every minute with her.

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing.

I need to prove this to Katniss somehow, she has done so much for others and I think it is time she gets a little pampering herself. She has no idea of the effect she can have. Then I think of great idea. I get out my phone and dial Finnick's number. He picks up the phone and yells,

"Hey bro! You get laid yet?" he yells into the phone.

"No, but -" I start

"She gave you a blow? Congrats man! I remember when Annie did it to me. She has these fingers, they work like magic, up an-"

"FINNICK. TOO MUCH INFORMATION."

"Sorry, what's up?" he asks in a dreamy voice, while I hear Annie yelling at Finnick, something about sex and secrets. They were probably in the home they shared, planning the party details. I try as hard as I can to stifle a laugh. Stifle... Stiff... Katniss. I shake my head at my sick minded thoughts. On the other end, I can hear Annie so he asks her to leave for a minute.

"Anyways, I was asking about the party on Saturday. Is there going to be karaoke event, in your party?" I ask as I pat the steering wheel with my fingers.

"Yes, you have a recommendation?"

"I recommend that you make Katniss and I have a competition that the crowd 'demands'," I tell him.

"Uh huh?" he says mischievously.

"Mm hm." I reply.

"Okay, I will arrange that with the crowd and the karaoke people." he says. There is a moment of silence before he asks the question that I'm sure has been on his mind for a long time.

"No, I am serious, did she blow you up?" he laughs, obviously sensing my discomfort through the phone. I hang up the phone.

I then turn the radio back up. I come to a conclusion before I park my car in my driveway:

I am never washing my cheek ever again.

A/N: So that was Chapter Four, please keep up the reviewing. You can view the Platonic Love cover here: ( . ) It was made by the beta for this story. A big thanks to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hello, thank you for showing your interest in Platonic Love. I have not been able to update for a while because of all the things going on my life. Sorry about that. So the next few chapters are high on emotion, and very dramatic.

Katniss POV

I walk away from Peeta's car and I butterflies fight and flutter in my stomach. He was so sweet, and he actually listened - something a regular guy wouldn't do. He was so kind, offering me everything I needed. He was so... Handsome, I have never seen blue eyes bluer than his and his hair glistened like gold. Thats so sappy I tell myself. My head flashes back to everything about him. I already feel my cheeks heat up and my hands start to shake. He has no idea of the effect he can have.

I sneak into the house and try to look as calm as I can.

"Katniss! There you are! We were so worried!" my over-protective step-father, Plutarch says as he turns towards the door in the living room. He was is a multi-millionaire but he still cares alot about my safety.

"Sorry, I had a project to finish, it was due tomorrow." I reply as calmly as I can before Prim jumps up and wraps her skinny legs around my ankles.

"Please tell me where you are going next time, Katniss. You scared me," she says as she clings tighter and tighter, cutting off my blood supply. She looks up at me with a lighter shade of blue, unlike Peeta's. Her blonde hair is messy in two braids, the colour makes me think of Peeta. My cheeks boil up quickly.

I turn away from Prim to avoid any strange looks she might give me. I look to mother who is watching my face turn a brighter shade of pink and red every second. Her right eyebrow flies up to her hairline and she crosses her arms. My step-father is also watching me, but he has no clue what he is doing. I am not used to sharing things with him so I don't. Mother notices my growing discomfort and requests Plutarch leaves. He leaves without a second thought.

"I saw the car... and the blonde guy." Prim says with a grin as he is out of the room. "You kissed him!" she repeats in a sing song voice.

I quickly stutter in response, "Peeta? It's not anything serious... Not that I don't like him! But I don't like like him... I think. He's new, he just came to our class. He was paired with me, well at first..."

"Mm hmm..." Prim replies, with her eyebrows raised.

"Anyways, will you meet him? I said I was going to meet him in the meadow, he wanted to see you..." I tell her.

"Sure, Katniss. But I did notice the subject change," she says as she skips up the stairs. Mother laughs and walks back into the kitchen.

I shake my head, grinning as I run to my room. As soon as I get in, I call Madge, Clove was on a date with Cato, one of Peeta's family friends.

"Heyyy," I say when she answers.

"Did you finish your project?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Great! How was it?"

"It went well. Although we were both confused at one point while doing the sci-"

"NOT THE WORK! Who cares about that? I meant how was it with Peeta," she interrupts.

"Oh. He, uh, asked me to go to Finnick's party-"

Madge lets out a huge squeal.

"-after our date in the meadow." I doubt she heard the last part, since she was hysterical over the other end. That girl.

"That's wonderful Katniss... Do you have the dress that we bought when we went shopping last week?"

"I'll wear it," I reply, trying not to sound too bored.

"Great. Text me the results of your date,"

"Results? It's not a test..."

"Yeah, your right. It's more important than any test. See you tomorrow!" she says before hanging up. I roll my eyes and put the phone down.

I am called by my mother, "Dinner is ready!" I gallop down the stairs as Prim walks out of her room.

"How's Peeta?" she says with a smirky grin. "You know, I bet Gale would like to hear about the kiss he never got-."

"ON THE CHEEK!" I repeat through gritted teeth.

"Mmmmm. Yeah, that," she replies, mouth full with pasta.

"Are you still a virgin?" she mouths, tomato pieces flying, spaghetti dangling everywhere.

I give her my most sarcastic smile and whisper "Yes, I did not lose my virginity by simply kissing him," as I pull a face at her. She chokes on her food, and I thwack her on the back while laughing, thanking Karma.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

Katniss POV

The rest of the week is pretty uneventful, usual classes, usual lunch, usual study dates with Peeta. Wait dates? I guess so, he has asked about my life and my background a lot, I told him about my father dying and me looking after Prim as mother is busy and occupied either recovering from her depression or going out with Plutarch. I have asked him about his family, he tells me his mother is abusive, his brothers are bastards (who are usually all up in his face) in college and that his father is the only one who actually cares for him. I start to get interested in listening to his stories as he makes me laugh and smile, things I have forgotten how to do. I kiss him on the cheek when he drops me off. He blushes as I get a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, my gut telling me I was brave and that I should be proud, while my brain kicks me in the face, later causing a battle in my head at night.

One thing I know for sure though, I would love to kick Delly in the ovaries. I don't know, I just get protective over Peeta as she tries to claw me away, begging for a chance and a date. Peeta puts down her attempts every time as I smirk at her lousy self. During these moments, Peeta's arm grazes mine, causing a wave of goosebumps up my arms. However, when my hand touches his every now and then, my blood becomes warm and my fingers ignite like electricity has been touching them. I catch him staring at me in class, I smile as he turns away, battling with his subconscious, I can see it in his eyes. I can't help but stare, gawking before we have an moment where we look each other in the eye. Sappy I know, but I don't know what has come over me. I blame it on my teenage hormones.

Today is Friday, the day of Finnick's party and the day I bring Prim to meet Peeta on our date in the meadow. I hate to admit it, but I am quite excited, Peeta is such a nice person and I can relate to him a lot, for starters, we both have a parent we hate, Plutarch and Mrs. Mellark. We would just complain about the life we live in and compare each other's likes and dislikes, it's fun. Once I told Clove about this, she freaked. I don't have much of a love life, so she takes this as a big deal.

Clove and Madge are still discussing Delly's underwear incident when I feel a tap on my shoulder, and am forced to come back from my thoughts. I smile and turn around, "Yes, Pe-" I start before I am facing Gale, my ex-boyfriend. I frown and step back, bumping into the wall. He stands about an inch away from me, I shiver for no apparent reason other than him.

"What do you want, Gale?" I squint my eyes and cross my hands over my chest, a defensive mechanism I learned when we once dated. The fact that I needed a defense mechanism was very sad.

"I wanted to show you something, I need your help," Gale says nervously, which is unusual.

I turn my head to see Clove and Madge, both oblivious to the fact that my ex is right here. "Go on,"

He holds out his hand and reveals a perfect silver pendant and chain, "It's for a girl, do you think it's okay? I want her to be mine, my girlfriend," he says softly, as if it was a secret.

I gasp in complete shock. "How many carats is it?" is the first thing in my mind and the first thing to slip out of my mouth. He shoots a stare at someone, and I turn to see who. I see a group of onlookers that have gathered near some lockers, making comments. At his gaze, they scamper. As I turn back to Gale, I notice Peeta out of the corner of my eye. Madge and Clove have now started watching. They give Gale cold stares.

"18," he replies calmly, I choke and cough repeating what he said.

"So I'm guessing this girl is very important to you, huh?" I ask with a smirk, Gale's never been like this before. Oh my god, what if it's Madge? Madge has been crushing on Gale since 4th Grade and kinda had her heart crushed when ever Gale met a new girl, I had to talk her out of cutting herself when Gale and I were briefly together. Madge never was the girl her father, the mayor thought she was. She was just as insecure as I was. She also was very in love with Gale, a contributing factor as well as my excuse for breaking up with him. Now, Gale was a just a memory that I tried to forget. He was too protective and forceful; a nature that he had adapted from being spoiled by his parents.

"Yeah, I guess," he says, stepping forward. I cautiously step back in response, realizing that he has cornered me. He puts the chain around my neck. I freeze for a moment, in shock. Then I frantically try to remove it.

"It's you Katniss," he says, leaning in for a kiss. It sounded so unreal, so plastic, as if he has been practicing this whole scene with his mirror.

I hate fake people.

I boil up with anger, I never wanted to be involved with Gale again. He just didn't understand no. When I did dump him, he went around telling people we were still together. Making up lies that made me sound like his little whore. I had to tell those people we were through, and I lost my voice that week after telling people the truth to Gale's lies and yelling at Gale's pathetic life.

"Katniss, even after you did break up with me, I still loved you. I don't think I will be able to sleep again." he says, definitely been practicing. I roll my eyes as I try to unbuckle the chain behind my neck. His stops me and continues,

"Please give me another chance, I did not know what I did wrong. Please, Katniss. I will buy you necklaces like this every week if you just give me a second chance, please!" He yells, his jaw tightened and his knuckles turning white.

"No, Gale! NO. We will never be together again, you treated me wrong, and rushed me into doing things I didn't want to do! I am glad I never kissed you although some say I was crazy not to! A thousand necklaces will never mend the way you treated me!" I yell back ripping the chain apart, forgetting about the clip and the amount of money Gale's parents must've spent on it. Gale was a rich kid, I'm sure he could easily afford another one.

"What? Why? I treated you like a lady!" he yells. I laugh, hoping to sound like the devil so he could run back to his bank account.

"YOU NEVER TREATED ME LIKE A LADY! YOU ACTED AS IF YOU OWNED ME! " I scream at the top of my lungs, it leaves me breathless in the middle of the school hallway, with the whole Grade gasping and watching me. I throw the silver on the tile floor.

"I did not!" Gale repeats, his face looks angry and confused. I laugh at his denial and repeat myself calmly but loud enough for the whole audience crowd to hear.

"Please, give me a second chance!" he asks.

"Gale I gave you your second chance when we were dating. Would you like me to remind you what you did to me? I may have been naive enough to forgive you then, but not now."

"Please?"

"Thats what you said before you tried to force yourself on me. I'm not a piece in your games," I whisper. Even though the words barely came out of my mouth, the whole school heard. Clove and Madge gave me supporting looks.

"I was stupid, and dumb, and not at all thinking. Please take me back?" Gale pipes hopefully.

"Your argument is irrelevant. I'm already seeing someone," I calmly reply.

I turn look to find Peeta grinning at the floor beneath him. He is bright red, kicking the dust off of his converse. He looks up and we meet each other's gaze, I smile, welcoming him to join me by my side. He turns a cherry colour and pushes through the crowd gently.

He walks up quietly besides me as the whole Grade gossips and giggles. I ignore them as Peeta's hand snakes around my waist, sending goosebumps and shivers up and down my body. The girls gasp very loudly as if this were a soap opera episode. Delly suddenly steps forward.

"WHAT? NO! PEETA IS MINE. GET OFF OF HIM NOW." she says. Her look of indignation was almost comedic.

"Ah, but she's not on him, he's on her," Clove explains pointing her camera at Delly's face. She looks as if Christmas came early. Delly storms off, resentfully.

Gale huffs, reminding me of his presence. "You're choosing baker boy over me?" he asks. He is not even angry, just in complete shock.

"Yes, because baker boy is a million times better than you." I turn to Peeta as his grip on my body becomes tighter. Gale stands there and exchanges looks with his posse, Clove, Madge, the whole crowd that has accumulated, and Peeta and I.

"This, is not over baker boy." he says strictly and seriously as he wags his finger between Peeta and I.

I faintly see Clove literally carrying Madge behind Gale but I am too focused on the sensation of Peeta's hand and Gale's death look. Gale turns away after another moment of silent eye threats and bumps into Madge who is looking very confused and nervous.

Clove, the crazy matchmaker she is tries to get Gale to notice Madge. Instead, he just pushes her to the floor, out of his way and walks out of the door, leaving it to slam against the wall. Madge is in tears because her whole leg is scratched up and her feelings for Gale are put to the test. I reach out for her, she takes my hand but she runs into the meadow before anyone said anything.

The crowd is still here, watching as more drama piles up. All eyes watching us, talking about us. Peeta senses my discomfort and asks the crowd to leave and that they will see us at Finnick's party. It's a small private party, but after yesterday, I learnt that Finnick's small party preferences are as big as my giant party preferences of about 350 people. They all scatter away talking really loudly, I ignore them as Madge returns after washing her face to clear the tears. Poor Madge.

The rest of the day is pretty normal apart from all the eyes constantly barging into our souls. Peeta's arm constantly helps me regain my confidence to walk through the gossip. At the end of the day, Peeta walks me to the middle school area to pick up Prim, and once she is dismissed, Peeta leaves to pick up some supplies. Before he leaves, he tells Prim and I to dress up for our portrait. Prim nods and smirks while glancing between Peeta and I. This is going to be a very awkward date.

My legs are asleep. I sit on the meadow with Prim sitting half on my lap, half on the grass. I am wearing a sundress my mother lent me and Prim is wearing my old dress; mother wanted this to be hanged on top of the fire place. She did my makeup and my hair, she wanted me to look good while I sit in front of Peeta, which was awkward for my mother. Peeta is sitting across Prim and I, biting his lip as his eyebrows draw together like magnets, deep in concentration. His hair is gently blowing around in the breeze, his eyes are intense with determination. Sweat is slowly dripping down his face as I concentrate on breathing properly because the sunlight makes his skin glow. It's almost as if God were to come do-

"Okay! Done!" Peeta says as he writes his signature on the corner of the page. Prim jumps off of me and stretches with a sigh. I get up, dust the grass off my skirt and walk over to the piece of paper Prim is gawking. If Prim likes it, it must be a good piece of art; she admires classic art paintings. I walk up behind her and peep over her shoulder. I find my breath caught in my throat and my eyes scanning the picture. It looks as if he simply took a picture with a black and white camera, it looked so real. I look over to Peeta as he picks up his pencil shavings.

"Peeta?" I say as I leave Prim to admire the drawing. I walk over to where Peeta is bent over. He looks up, causing my whole world to freeze, his blue eyes looking into my soul once again. "Does m'lady approve?" he says with a bow as he gets up. I try to act disappointed and cross my arms over my chest. He grins and crosses his arms over his chest, mocking me by pouting his lips playfully. I laugh and jump into his arms, my legs wrapped around his, my arms around his neck as he stumbles back in shock and regains his balance.

"Prim, go home and show mother that drawing. Before you do, what do you have to say to Peeta?" I say as I hop off Peeta and turn to Prim who is still gawking the drawing. She looks up and smiles at Peeta.

"Thank you, Peeta. I love it," she says as she gives Peeta a shy hug. Peeta rubs her back gently. I put my hand over my heart in awe, this scene was never visible for me to think about.

"No, thank you, you were nice and still, it was easier for me to draw you," Peeta says as Prim says bye to me and walks home, clutching the paper protectively.

I turn back to face Peeta who is looking at me intently. "Where did you learn to draw like that?" I ask him.

"I just practiced," he tells me.

He leans in slowly, giving me time to move back if I want. I move forward to close the space between us. His lips brush against mine, and the electricity I felt before returns. His arms snake around my waist as we stand there, locked in embrace. The feeling of his hands on my thin dress makes it leave patches of pleasure on my skin. His tongue slides across my lower lip, asking for entrance. I surprise myself as well as him, by letting him in. My knees buckle at the sensation and his hold on me tightens. He smells like cinnamon. 'Hehe, 'Cinna', I think to myself, and I chuckle into his lips. He gets the incorrect idea and explores my back, kissing me with more passion. My hands slide up to his hair, fingers weaving through the blonde curls. My brain shuts down and I let my instinct and impulse take control. We stand there for what feels like forever and yet it feels like it will never be long enough. My fingers find their way down to his neck and tightly grip the soft skin.

We stand there for ages while the birds sing and the trees sway. Getting tired of the waiting, Peeta steps forward, closing the space between us and pulls me against his chest. We both get hungrier as our teenage curiosity reaches its peak. I get tired of waiting for him to make the first move, I remove his hand from my back and replace it on my thigh. I smile against his lips again, hoping he gets my silent physical message. He chuckles before his hand slides up my leg slowly, inch by inch, the pleasure kills me and my patience is running out. I don't know what has come over me but I am enjoying being here with Peeta, sharing my first kiss with him. My eyes fly open to find Peeta's already locked on mine. It seems that he was thinking the same thing as he smiles innocently, as if he was not responsible for his fingers running up my leg. I wink before my hands and my mouth both become crazy, they control themselves as they glide over his chest. I run my fingers around the hard muscles that are always hidden under a thick t-shirt.

He lifts up my leg and hooks it around his waist as his hand lands and plants itself on my backside. I scare myself as well as Peeta by involuntarily making an unusual sound in his mouth. His hand responds by rushing over my body, feeling everything I never thought could spark pleasure. With my lips still on his, I undo my hair and practically rip off my cardigan. I don't know what has come over me but I love the way Peeta makes me feel, my lower body down to my legs feel like they're on fire while my upper body pulses with my rising heart beat. It's not like anything before.

"You're beautiful," Peeta mumbles into my neck.

"You too," I say as I lean in and bite his neck, causing a deep sound and a consistent poke on my thigh. I don't care about anything anymore as I drag him to the nearest tree and rest my back against it as I pull him tighter against me. He seems to get my need too and we both set out for a search to explore.

I wrap my legs around Peeta, clinging on. He holds me up against the tree, both hands holding me up by my backside. I feel the urge to move closer and closer to him. Nothing would please me more than to be a part of him completely. I feel his hardness brushing against my outer thigh. He shudders with pleasure as I hold on tightly. I grin, and move my mouth to his once more.

Gale POV:

Katniss. Katniss. Katniss. She occupies my thoughts as I trek through the woods. Why did she decline? What does baker boy have that I don't? Was I a bad boyfriend? A second chance? I move as silently as possible. Where is she now? What is she doing? Spotting a turkey a few yards away, I draw my bow. Katniss taught me how to do this. She's probably in the meadow right now, looking for plants. I squint my right eye, aiming the arrow at the turkey's neck. The turkey makes its way to a small flower patch. Katniss likes flowers. I release the arrow. It meets it's target and lands next to the turkeys foot. This successfully scares of the animal.

I stride forward and return the arrow to its sheath. I sling the bow across my back as I begin to pick each flower, one by one. When I'm done I take a blade of grass and wrap it around the stems, making a bouquet. I smile, pleased with myself as I make my way to the Meadow.

In less than ten minutes, I arrive at the place. I see Katniss's long dark hair cascaded around her shoulders. She is in an odd position... What is she doing? I'm about to call her name when I realize that she is not alone.

Katniss POV:

"Get off her!" I turn to see a very angry looking Gale standing outside the entrance to the woods. A bow and sheath are slung around him, and a bouquet of wildflowers lies limply in one hand. Peeta tries to move off but I don't let him.

Anger courses through my veins. "WHY?" I yell. "Why should he?" Gale ignores me and moves towards us. He pushes Peeta of me and I yelp.

Gale rounds on Peeta and screams "GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRL, YOU BASTARD!"

Peeta steadies himself and says calmly, "Gale, you had her once, you wasted it. It's not my fault you're a bitch to your girlfriends."

"She would've still been mine if you didn't show up, so I blame you!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" I yell. "Gale, think about what you just said, I broke up with you two months before Peeta showed up. He could not have affected us, you affected us, it's your fault. You have no right to do any of this. I can do what I want. I can be with who I want. I didn't want to kiss you, or be with you. But I wanted to kiss Peeta, and..."

"And?" Gale asks angrily.

"-and be with him" I stutter.

"I swear baker boy, this is not over. I will have Katniss back in my arms before you could put another bun in the oven," he says, wagging his finger between us again. Peeta bursts out sarcastically laughing along with me, he explained his signature bakery joke concept to me which makes it even harder for me to calm down.

"Nice job, Gale," I exclaim through chuckles.

"I'd like to see you try," Peeta says, glancing at me. We catch each other's eye and I notice something different about Peeta, his eyes are darker than they usually are. I get scared and excited at the same time, I blush because we both know I am thinking about this. I smile to calm his nerves and his eyes are washed over with relief. I turn back to Gale as he watches us. because I love pissing Gale off, I step closer to Peeta, turn his head and peck his lips with the loudest kiss I can manage. Muahh! is all I say during the kiss. I turn back to Gale as he clenches his jaw at Peeta.

"Bye, Gale!" I say, sounding as close as I can to Delly and waves my fingers around like she would. I hook Peeta's arm around mine and we jog off, collecting my cardigan. We run like giggling school children as we escape the meadow and into the town square. We stop in front of the Mellark Bakery. I turn to Peeta as we catch our breath. I kiss him deeply before we break apart.

"I'll see you at here at six," I say as I run my fingers over his chest for the last time before he nods. I jog home, because I am scared of encountering Gale again, but mostly because I want to get dressed and ready for the party for the longest time possible, I have a sudden urge to feel that poke on my leg again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another dramatic chapter...

Chapter Seven: 

Peeta POV:

I watch her shadow fade as she jogs farther and farther away. I sigh and smile to myself before Katniss' small feminine figure is replaced by a fuming angry Gale walking towards me - quickly. Before I can react, he holds me tightly by my collar and pushes me against the brick wall outside the bakery. His breathing is irregular. Oh shit.

"Okay, this is the last time I'll say it, you will not go out with Katniss anymore. Do you understand? If not, I swear, I will not give up. I will burn down this fucking bakery if I have to, just to get Katniss away from you." he says before letting me go. "We never had this conversation." he says before he walks away.

I roll my eyes and ignore his lousy threats, nothing will come between Katniss and I. I assure that and I will make sure of that. I walk inside and get dressed into a casual top and jeans. I also text Katniss many times between zipping up my jeans and taking care of some private business, I have been like this all week, my arm is starting to ache. I am embarrassed but I can't help it; I need to take out my sexual frustrations out on something don't I? But it will all be worth it, when Katniss and I graduate in five months, we can start getting serious, if I treat her right and make her stay in my arms. I will not force her into anything, even staying with me. If she wants to leave, I will let her - but there's no denying that I won't be happy about it.

Katniss POV: 

I walk into my house, face glowing with pride and happiness.

"Mom had to rush to the Capitol with Dad. She said she'd be gone for a few days. Some sick relative or something. You're in charge!" Prim says to me from her spot on the couch.

"Mhm," I mumble indistinctly. My mind is wandering to moments at the meadow. Ahhhhhh, the meadow. Jesus Katniss, you deserve a good slap on the face for thinking that. What are you? Some Delly-like sap? "Oh, hell no!" I say while reprimanding my wandering mind.

My grin returns as I push open the door to my room. I walk over to my laptop, with thoughts of talking to Peeta in my mind.

"Is it me or is Ms. Sullenanddepressedforlife here, glowing?" a teasing voice says. I immediately spin around to find Clove and Madge sitting on my bed, smirking. How did I miss them before?

"Nope, its not just you Clove, I see it too. She's awfully ignorant too," Madge answers. I scowl at her. She just smirks back.

"What are you doing in my room?" I ask them.

"We are here to help you get ready for Finnick's party. But more importantly: How was your date?"

"I don't kiss and tell," I say mockingly.

"YOU KISSED?" they yell simultaneously.

I roll my eyes and recount the course of our date. Clove and Madge listen like sex-deprived puppies.

Finnick POV:

Food: Check. Drinks: Check. Breakable Stuff Put Away: Check. Everything seems ready for the party...

"Annie?" I call out through the empty house. "Where are you?"

"I'm getting ready upstairs!" she yells back.

"Are you dressed yet?" I ask eagerly.

"Nope!" she says popping the 'p'. "I just came out of the shower," she says as I run up the stairs at full speed.

Katniss POV:

"...and then I walked off with Peeta," I finish.

"You nearly had-" Clove starts.

"ON THE FIRST DATE," Madge finishes with a scream.

"Nearly being the keyword in that sentence!" I say with a scowl. Although they were right. The fact that we nearly did the deed in the Meadow of all places, makes me want to give myself a slap on the face. Platonic. Platonic. Platonic.

"Okay nevermind that. Let's get her ready!" Clove says. She pulls me toward my wardrobe while Madge tells me about the dress code.

"You want to look good, but not overdressed. No dresses or ball gowns and long, fancy, flow-y, things. But nothing too short and slutty either. Make up is okay but if you but too much you'll look like you try to hard. Casual- but not too casual," Madge says, leaving me confused.

Clove nods vigorously.

They both toss me some clothes from my closet and push me into the bathroom to change.

One long hour later, my hair is put up, make-up is perfect, and clothes are 'right'. (Whatever that means.) I'm wearing denim shorts and a t-shirt that "Makes me look like I'm on fire!" according to Clove.

"You guys don't know how relieved I am." I start, "I thought you would dress me in a ball gown for a pool party.

"Katniss, looking pretty is not about wearing fancy clothes, it's about wearing clothes that suit you," Madge tells me knowledgeably. "And wearing clothes that suit the occasion too."

"Mhm," I reply. "Can we go already?"

"Yeah Peeta and Cato should be waiting," Clove says. She and Madge walk ahead of me. Laughing and giggling for no apparent reason.

"Madge, I should hook you up with Gale if you want," I turn to Madge as I feel bad; Clove and I have boyfriends, she's still hoping.

"Okay, you can try... he's at the party anyways." She says before grabbing her sling bag and walking out the door. I gulp.

Suddenly I'm nervous.

What should I say to Peeta? I know that we went very far today. Further than I have ever been. If not for Gale we may have gone all the way. But that would definitely result in regrets for me. I don't even know if Peeta is a virgin? Hell, he could have an STD for all I know. I want to tell him that we should go slower, get to know each other before we rush into things. But I am so curious, hungry to see what he can do. I shake my head. What if he leaves me? I can feel butterflies flutter inside my stomach at the prospect of telling him this. He'll understand. Won't he? But we can't say anything with Gale there, he'll murder Peeta and his family.

"C'mon Katniss!" Clove calls from outside.

"Just a sec," I reply. I turn to Prim who is chatting noisily on the phone with her friend Rue. "Prim, tell Mom that I'll be at a friends house tonight okay."

"Yes. But I know that you are going to Finnick's place."

"I am, but don't tell them that," I say. No need to have my parents call the police again. "Tell them I have Childline on speed dial, just in case someone rapes me," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I walk outside the door, where I see Madge interrogating Peeta, and Cato and Clove getting all kissy. As cheesy as it sounds, looking at Peeta makes me breath stop. He looks gorgeous in jeans and a blue button down that makes his eyes seem brighter. Platonic. Platonic. Platonic. I remind myself.

Peeta sees me and his eyes widen. I walk to him giving him a hug when I reach. "You look beautiful," he says huskily. My heart flutter. I can't stand this anymore, just one peek. I glance down and sprint my eyes up his body to meet his eyes. His eyes are the same shade as they were in the meadow. I kiss him roughly before running to the Volkswagen mini-bus Madge's father first had.

"Mmm, so do you," I reply. We jump into the car, hand in hand and head to the party. Platonic-ness be damned.

"We're here," Peeta tells me. I look outside the window, observing the scene before me. Finnick and Annie share a large house, there is a pool and hot tub behind it.

"Nice place," I comment.

"For sure," he replies. "It must be nice, being independent and free. One day, I'm going to do it too. Buy a house, get away from my mother, who isn't the happiest person to be around."

"Tell me about it. I can't even trust my mom, let alone my over-protective step-father." He laughs.

"Would you move in with me?" he asks. Then he hastily adds, "Theoretically."

"The question is, would my parents let me?"

"Would you listen?"

"No."

"Theoretically, you would move in with me," he concludes with a chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I?" I say. I look into his eyes, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

"HELLO, GUYS!" Finnick interrupts.

"Hey!?" Peeta says indignantly. I give Finnick a glare. Finnick gives Peeta an anxious face, he nods in return. Finnick opens the door of the van, gesturing for us to exit.

"Shall we go?" Peeta asks, turning to me. I nod and he helps me out of the car.

"I'll see you in a bit, guys!" Madge yells from the front seat. Finnick jumps into the back of the van with her to give her parking directions.

"Bye!" I say as Peeta and I open the door to the house and enter, hand in hand.

Madge POV:

I reverse park the van into the lot down the street that Finnick lives on. "Now why did you insist on giving me parking directions when I can park on this street while sleeping?" I question Finnick.

"Oh, just a piece of warning."

"Warning?" I question.

"Yes, warning. The other day Peeta and I were exchanging dating history. He told me about this girl he dated - Glimmer. And he -"

"You were exchanging dating history? Wow, you sure are close. You only met him a few days ago," I interrupt. Finnick glares at me for interrupting, but nods at my statement.

"Anyways, he said that she transferred here also. Apparently, she's trying to get him back. And she's persistent."

"And she's at the party," I finish.

"Yes, she came with Delly and her little minions. They let it slip about Peeta. Glimmer's smart and didn't tell Delly that she was trying to get him back. Delly is too busy being jealous of Katniss to notice."

"So when Peeta and Katniss walk into the party, hand-in-hand and completely in love..."

"Full-fledged 'I-want-Peeta' war."

"Oh god, that can't get worse."

"Oh but it does," he says to my horror.

"Gale is here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Peeta POV:

Katniss and I step into the living room, hands still clasped together. Before, we take another step, two drinks are pressed into our hands. I look over to see Katniss look into the cup, frowning.

"I think it's spiked," she tells me, placing the cup on a table. I nod, placing my cup next to her.

We look around, the place is packed. I can see couples making out in the hot tub, people standing and talking outside on a wooden deck that extends from the poolside to the house, a large karaoke machine, and a packed living room. There is lots of alcohol going around, and tons of food being served.

Katniss lets out a sigh. "I guess we should go talk to people," she says. She scours the room for Clove, meanwhile I look for two certain girls to avoid...

"Oooh, I see Annie," she says. Katniss walks up to her, and they start catching up.

"I'm going to get us drinks," I tell her. She smiles and nods, returning to her conversation.

I walk over to a table where the drinks are. I see Finnick there, and nod at him. He is talking to a blonde girl. He notices me and his eyes bulge. He tries to cover it up but the girl notices. She turns around.

As soon as I see her features I stiffen. Finnick slaps his forehead in exasperation. She doesn't notice. Her lips simply curl into a devious smile.

"Hi, Glimmer," I manage.

"Oh, hello Peeta," she says in a sing-song-seductive voice. I notice a few other guys shooting me envious glares. A few stare at her legs. She wears a pair of tight denim shorts that cover little, and a slinky tank top that covers less.

**"Lets sit down," she says, placing her hand on my chest and pushing me down to the sofa. I turn to face Finnick. He has an exasperated look, and his eyes give me a silent message saying you-are-a-stupid-idiot-and-you-did-this-to-yourself-so-just-deal-with-it-and-pray-that-Katniss-doesn't-see.**

I look back at Glimmer to see a sweet smile playing on her face. Oh boy.

* * *

Madge POV:

Finnick said he would handle Glimmer. I said I would handle Delly. Big mistake. After a few attempts at conversation, I resign to watching Delly from the side of the room. She is currently having a deep conversation with Charlotte. Delly's brows are furrowed, and she has a look on her face. Charlotte wears the same face, except more exaggerated and somehow maniatic. She follows Delly like a little puppy. Its creepy to watch.

Charlotte and Delly stand up from the couch that they were sitting on. They peer over heads, looking around the room for something. No someone. They are looking for Peeta. Time to improvise.

I tentatively walk up to them, looking somewhere else as I bump into them. The two girls turn my way.

"Maddy!" Delly says in a sing-song voice that makes it clear that she wants something from me.

"Uh, hi Delly," I reply. "And it's Madge." I whisper under my breath.

"What was that?" she says, leaning closer to me, Charlotte following later. Delly notices and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Have you seen Peeta? Or Glimmer? I think Glimmer may be looking for him too so either is okay!" Delly says cheerfully.

"Yeah, I saw Peeta come with Katniss," I say.

I see a flicker of anger in her eye when I mention Katniss, but she regains her confidence and continues in a more demanding tone, "Oh thats just wonderful. But he's probably bored of her, I'm far more entertaining. He is probably looking for me as we speak."

She plays with her hair. Charlotte, behind her has to remark, "Oh my god. Delly! You messed up your hair! Oh wait, is that lice?" She adjusts her hair, making it look worse than it already naturally does. I snicker.

I raise my eyes, Delly gives me a strange look then quickly changes to a dazzling smile. She pulls me forward. "Maybe you can talk to Katniss when I talk to Peeta!" she tells me.

I stumble along with her and Charlotte. She keeps a firm grip on my hand. We cut across the room headed for the drinks area. Delly expertly weaves through the crowd, Charlotte closely follows.

"OOH, there he is," I hear Charlotte squeal. Delly lets go of my hand, and I slap my forehead in frustration.

Peeta POV:

Glimmer sits on the arm of the couch. She uses her legs to cling to it, and strokes the length. I think she is trying to be seductive, but failing miserably. Every time I try to get off the couch she leans over (trying to give me a peek of her chest), and pushes me back with a wink. It's rather infuriating after a while.

I turn to Finnick once more, but a figure behind him catches my eye. Delly.

"Fuck," I mutter.

"Sure, if you want to," Glimmer says cheerfully.

"What? NO!" I say hastily. "I only said that because Delly was here, she is quite the jealous type, I didn't want to have sex with you."

Glimmer pouts, eyebrows furrowed. "Sure you want to Peeta, trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"Actually, no I don't. I came here with Katniss and I ought to be getting back to her," I say pushing away from Delly and Glimmer as they both crowd around me.

Katniss saves me by calling my name behind them both. She comes forward and I instantly grasp her hand. Delly throws her hands up in frustration and swears. Glimmer, who crosses her arms across her body and leans to one side, eyebrows raised.

Katniss lets go of my hand and steps in front of me, facing Glimmer on her own. Oh Lord.

"Who the hell are you?" Katniss says, hissing like a cheetah at Glimmer.

"I'd like to ask you the same question." Glimmer says stepping closer to Katniss, bumping into her.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks without any fear in her voice.

"Baby," I start.

"Baby?" Glimmer repeats with revulsion in every syllable.

"This... This is my ex-girlfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Peeta POV:

"This... This is my ex-girlfriend." I say.

Katniss looks furious at Glimmer. She smirks and saunters up to me. She hooks one leg over mine like in the meadow and quickly kisses my lips as she runs her hands over my neck, I reach for her hips and kiss her back. She lets out a loud moan and I feel myself stiffen. Platonic. Platonic. Platonic. She pulls away and bites her lip. Glimmer looks incensed and stomps up to us.

"This isn't over you bitch! I will ha -" she begins, reaching for Katniss' dark hair.

Finnick, who is standing on top of the huge speakers, stops everyone's movements and the music when he yells, "HEY!" into the mike. Saved my life. Thank God.

"We're gonna do karaoke now." Everyone groans. Glimmer and Delly have walked about a metre away from us and are yelling at us while they face each other. Finnick, takes out a piece of paper from his jeans. No. No, No, No, No. No! Not now!

"Can I please ask Peeta to come up on stage?" Silence. I walk up onto stage, pushing Delly and Glimmer aside when I drag Katniss with me.

We get on stage and the music starts. Finnick hands me the mike and sprints of the stage. I sing and dance with Katniss to 'Boyfriend' and get a loud applause. When I've calmed down and the crowd stops. I turn to Katniss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask.

She looks at me as if I'm joking, we were already considered dating when we made out in the meadow - of course, not everyone knew that.

She giggles - something that rarely happens, nods and kisses me. I take her waist and we start to make out on stage. A huge applause erupts and Finnick has to break us apart before we find a wall to push up against.

We break apart and fix up before Finnick turns back to us again asks Katniss,

"Is there anything you want to sing?"

"Um..." she mumbles, look at me for help and support. I nod and smile.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing!" People chant. She shyly smiles back and takes the mike.

This is the moment I have been waiting for, she won the talent show and I was ready to see her performance. The music starts and everyone cheers again when the intro 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' starts.

Katniss sings with such purity and hits all the high notes so effortlessly and always get an applause for every verse she sings. Madge and Clove have joined her in the middle to do the harmonies and the back-up. The crowd sings along too. I'm grinning when ever Katniss looks back and catches my eye. I look into the audience and see Gale glancing between the floor, Katniss and me. That scares me.

I try to forget about it. Apart from Gale, great, everything according to plan. Now, Delly will know for sure that Katniss and I are dating. On the last line, Katniss says simply, "Gale." and walks off stage, catching my hand. I have never heard such a loud cheer as Gale walks out of the crowd and hides outside somewhere. As we come back, everyone congratulates us and jokes around. Madge speeds past us, running for the back-door. I tell Katniss as she instantly becomes concerned for her friend, she tries to budge through all the people, dragging me behind.

* * *

Madge POV:

I stand away from the mike and watch Gale run out of the door. I can't help but feel guilty although I know all the terrible things he did to Katniss. I jog past Katniss and Peeta and the huge army around them.

Gale, who is running his hands through his hair, stands at the sidewalk, obviously thinking about something.

"Gale?" I ask.

"Fuck off." he replies. How polite.

I walk closer and stand in front of him. "Gale."

"What? Go away! I don't need you here. Just go back to your best friend and her new boyfriend."

"Listen to me Gale. Please. I never told you but I care about you and I don't care about how angry or sad you are. You need to get over her. Find another person to love." I blurt out quickly. I'll regret this later.

He looks at me with one eyebrow raised and looks back down. "You care about me?" he asks innocently.

"Yes, and nevermind if you find someone else that's not me - I'll figure out a way to move on. Like what you need to learn now." I say softly.

I swear he is drunk when he kisses my lips and forces me on the floor of the sidewalk. He starts getting aggressive when I refuse to kiss him back. This isn't what I want.

"Kiss me." he commands.

"Gale! No, get off me! Please!" I say, trying to push his strong body away. He starts going down my neck. Am I being raped? Is this what I want? Don't I like him? Shouldn't I be happy, excited? No. If this is what Gale did to Katniss, I not only feel bad but I also regret not listening to her advice. She was right - Gale only wanted attention, kisses, sex.

"Help!" I start screaming. Gale covers my mouth and it's obvious he's drunk - I can smell it off him.

"Shh." he silences me. "This isn't going to hurt. If you care about me and you really love me, you won't be scared." He holds my hands above my head and crawls on top of me while still covering my mouth with his huge hands. He uses the other hand to un-zip his jeans.

I start to scream.

"I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME. Come on! Just this once and then we can be together. We won't break up, I can't assure you of that." he starts to laugh evilly and I start crying when he pulls up the hem of my dress.

Katniss POV:

I start to worry about my friend as I walk out of the mass of people that have surrounded us. I drag Peeta with me and as he asks me endless questions, I ignore him.

"Katniss, Please! I worried for you, where are we going?" he asks. I completely stop as he says this, he actually cares about me. I turn around and smile. Put my hands on his chest as he rests his hands on my back.

"Where are we going, baby?" he asks again.

"Baby," I repeat with a raised eyebrow, he smiles, "We're looking for Madge."

"Oh okay. By the way, you're an excellent singer. . ." he pauses and slowly grins. "Want to go back to the meadow after this party?"

"Whatever you want 'Baby', " I say, leaning into his lips. I open my mouth automatically because I know I never will regret it. He moves his hands down my back slowly. My patience is always so low so I stand on my toes so his hands land on my backside. I smile into the kiss and he -

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I hear Madge's voice scream.

I jump out of Peeta's arm and wander towards the sound. It's sunset, but I depend on my listening skills and follow the sound, Peeta closely following behind.

"HELP!"

"Madge?" I yell back into darkness.

"Katniss! Help! Please! GET OFF ME!"

I run towards the voice closer. I look over the fence and look at the sidewalk. Nothing can prepare me to see my best friend about to get raped. I hurtle over the fence and Peeta pushes the man away, I help Madge up. I look at the man and gasp.

"Gale?"


	10. Chapter 10

***VERY HIGHLY IMPORTANT FOR THE SAKE OF PLATONIC-NESS.***

**Hey guys! Sorry about not posting for a LONG time... We've been really busy and not really in the mood for writing. However, we will still upload, all we need is you guys to be patient and give us like encouragement and ideas: we're kinda running low on creative juices. Theres gonna be a 'scene' soon *smut*. We need like help with this shit, review!11!1**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Ten:

Peeta's POV:

"Gale?" Katniss whispers.

"What the fuck, dude?" I ask.

Gale is standing on the sidewalk, breathing heavily. Despite being a foot away, I can smell the alcohol on him. He quickly pulls up his underwear and pants.

I stand still, frozen on the spot, trying to get Gale's penis out of my mind and comprehending the situation. Katniss is helping Madge up, smoothing her dress over and telling her it will be okay. Gale is glaring at me, I glare back.

Katniss turns around and looks Gale straight in the eye, giving him her best death glare. "Gale, I don't give a shit about what you want, who you want, or what you have. Just stay the hell away from me, Madge, Peeta, and any other girl who doesn't want anything to do with you. Madge may have cared about you once, but she doesn't care about you anymore. Neither do I. All you want is sex, I hope you have fun finding it in a girl. I would recommend Delly, Charlotte, or Glimmer. Not us. Stay away from us. Don't ever come back."

I get up and give Gale a good punch, pushing him against the fence. I usher Katniss and Madge to her van. Katniss pushes Madge down on a seat, and looks at me. "Comfort her, I can't deal with emotions. I'm gonna go get Annie, she's the best with this stuff." I nod.

I slide down on the seat next to Madge. "Forget about that idiot. He's just a rich, snobbish, messed up drunkard. Not worth occupying your thoughts." I hand her a bottle of water, and she sips it tentatively.

"What happened?" I say quietly after she puts her water down. She looks up from her shaking hands. "If you don't mind me asking," I tell her.

"I don't. . . I don't know." she says, rubbing her nose, sniffing, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I saw you run off the stage, towards him. Why?"

"Because. . . I really felt bad, I mean, I didn't tell Katniss that I still kinda liked him. I knew how that felt, keeping secrets. But . . . Well, look at me! I'm a mess. I told him I still cared about him and he attacked me."

I sit there trying to make sense of her quiet words as she started to silently cry. I sit next to her and rub her back and quieting her.

"I always thought sex would be great because you're with the person you love. But I didn't enjoy anything, that's when I figured out that, One: Katniss did the right thing - not giving him anything, Two: That I don't love him as much as I thought I did. I guess it's one of those things that make you like someone because someone else had that person. You just wanted to experience the same thing."

Annie bursts in the van and crawls to Madge. Katniss follows with some punch and tissues. They hug and Madge cries it out. Annie whispers into Madges ear and she nods back, they both crawl back out of the truck and climb into a tree, Katniss marked the branches to step on with chalk. They don't climb very high so I can still hear them, I sit on the other side of the tree on the grass. I watch the sunset alone.

I hear Madge telling Annie and Katniss everything, I also hear Madge tell Katniss about how she was sorry for not listening. They comfort each other as they talk shit about Gale. I smirk remembering that I punched him, Katniss must've too, she makes Madge laugh by bringing up the subject.

Just as the sunset's over, Katniss silently climbs down and sits next to me.

"It's beautiful." she says, leaning on my shoulder. I turn towards her, and she gives me a peck on my cheek timidly. I kiss her full on the lips because she's just that amazing.

"Lets go to back to Finnick's house, okay?" she suggests.

"Mhmm," I mumble. Madge and Annie have already gone home so we drive back to Finnick's place.

Once we arrive we walk back in to see the party still at full swing. There are still people dancing, and drinking, and making out. Everywhere.

"Hey bro, nice to see you came back for me," Finnick says sarcastically.

"Sorry about that. Girl issues," I say apologetically.

"I can see why you were involved," Finnick snorts. "Anyways, you may be interested to hear that Gale and Delly drove off together after a full on make-out session. Charlotte and Glimmer hooked up. Funny thing is that Charlotte and Glimmer hooked up with each other. Who would have thought?"

"Funny how things fix themselves," I reply, walking back to Katniss who was talking to Clove. Cato's arms were wrapped around Clove's waist as he stared at her hungrily.

"Hey Peeta, lets grab a drink," Katniss says to me suddenly. "No really- just one." She looks at me with her beautiful stormy grey eyes. Under normal circumstances I would have said no, but with the couples making out left and right and what happened with Gale earlier... What did I have to lose? Other than my virginity, that is.

"Sure."

Katniss pulls me through the crowd, dragging me to the bar. She gives me a cup of something, placing it firmly in my hand. With a bold glare, she raises the cup to her lips and drinks.

Clearly she enjoys it because she starts to fill a third (or fourth) cup. When I'm a few cups through, she throws her cup on the ground and jumps at me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pushes her lips against mine. It takes about 20 seconds for me to react and kiss her back and when I do, the rest of the party fades away. Its just me and the girl I love. Love? Well, the girl I love platonically. Jeez Peeta, that doesn't even make sense. And is there anything platonic about this? About her body pressed up against mine? Her hands interwoven with my hair? No. There is not. May platonic-ness be fucked.

Katniss has her legs wrapped around me, so I walk the both of us towards Finnick while she still kisses me. I mumble to Finnick and attempt to talk but Katniss is covering my mouth with her lips and her tongue. Finnick chuckles and directs us up the hallway. Katniss picks up a couple more bottles of whiskey on the way. I stop at Finnick's room and open the door...

"Come to join us, Peeta darling?" I hear Charlotte say. I can smell the rum in the air and look around. A naked Glimmer down on her knees, her mouth making it's kissing way down Charlotte's naked body. I quickly walk out and shut the door, dragging Katniss with me. I walk out the back door and head towards the Meadow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Peeta POV:

Katniss and I collapse as soon as we are away from the house. Her body grinds against mine, and my back is pressed against the grass. After a long time, I pull back. Katniss gives me a stony glare. I don't answer her, but instead trail my lips down her neck, across her collarbone, and finally to the neck of her shirt. I look up, expecting to see her bright grey eyes. Instead, I see a pair of the most lustrous stormy eyes. She inclines her head slightly, giving me permission.

I snake my arms under her shirt. The tips of my fingers graze against her stomach, she shivers under my touch. I lift the shirt off her, as she starts to undo the buttons of her shorts.

"Katniss..." I start. She looks up from her thumbling fingers.

"What? You don't want some of this?" She says, grinding into me again. I shudder and push her away softly.

"You're really drunk, you're gonna regret everything tomorrow morning." I say. She laughs, and looks serious.

"How do you know that?" she snaps. I gulp and she smirks.

"Is Peeta scared?" She coos, crawling closer to me.

I hesitate. Her confident gaze, dark and curious. I pick her up in my arms and run towards the woods.

"I love you, Peeta." She says. I stop.

"That's the first time you've said that." I say, looking at her to see whether she was drunk or she really meant it. She notices me staring and looks up and smiles softly.

She leans in and softly kisses me. I kiss her back and push her against the tree. I can smell the alcohol and run my hands up her bare body.

Katniss POV:

I'm not that drunk but I act like I am. I am touched by how Peeta asks about whether I would regret anything. I wouldn't want to hurt him. So cute, but I mean business.

His hands run up my belly and stops, with his fingertips on the rim of my bra. I sigh and reach behind. His hands stop me, where his fingers slip and touch my skin, shoots me with bullets of curiosity. I unclasp the clip and let it fall. He gives me a look that tells me I'm the most beautiful thing on earth. That he's struck with awe.

I lean down and kiss him, gently and passionately. Even though it's after dark, the air is warm. Or maybe that is just us. He slips his tongue into my mouth coyly.

I tug on his shirt and he pulls it off with mine in one swift movement. I unbutton his jeans and pull those down. We both stand there, a tangle of limbs. In only our underwear, having a full on make out session under a tree. Oh Clove, you'd be so proud of me.

I slide Peeta's underwear down his skin, inch by inch and I am taken just by the amount of skin that lies underneath. The poke against my thigh did not do this justice.

His hard on is out it the open and I do my best with it. I grasp it firmly, stroking it up and down and he groans. For a virgin, I'm doing well.

"Not just me Katniss, let me help you too," he stutters, swatting my hands away from his erection. He slides my underwear off, and moves his fingers across the liquid that has pooled there. He slips one finger in, slowly. Ecstasy blinds me as he moves his finger around my, well you know. He focuses his blue eyes on my grey, and observes the changing emotions that are sweeping across my face. He pushes fingers in and out rhythmically and pressure builds up around my body. I clasp onto his shoulders and bite down on his skin as his fingers deliver me so much pleasure inside.

"I want you in me when I come," I manage to tell him.

"Katniss..." he warns, "I don't want to do anything you will regret. Are you sure?"

I nod, and moan again as his fingers slip out of me and he places them on his tongue, licking slowly with determination. I see him open his wallet and pulling out a condom, he slips it on and I know there is no turning back now. I watch him and I know I need to fell him inside me.

"Peeta, god damn it. Get in me." I demand, shoving him onto his back. He rolls us over and positions himself at my opening. He gazes at me and I give him my permission.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I ask.

"I guess I'll have to wing it," he chuckles nervously. I giggle and immediately cover my mouth.

"It can't be that hard," I say. He laughs, and I later get the double-entendre. Madge's voice echoes in my mind 'Thats what she said'.

When he plunges himself into me I feel something I have never felt before. I feel ripping and pain and I scream out loud. He immediately pulls out.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Who told you you could pull out?" I say as I shove him down against me, to my surprise, we both groan and his eyes turn a dark blue colour.

"I love you so much, Katniss." he tells me. My hair loose, encircling my face, and I moan continuously as I remind myself of what I am doing with Peeta. It's like he completes me.

"I love you too." I declare.

"You're so sexy." he whispers. I lean up and kiss him, forcing my tongue into his mouth.

"I need you, don't hesitate we can do this together. Thrust." I command.

He starts slow, giving me more than enough time to adjust to the feel of him inside me and then speeds up. My ankles find their way to piercing his butt and my nail scratching his back, possibly leaving scars.

Our loud voices scare all the animals away as we both harmonize in our moans. I roll us over and start bouncing on top of him. He grabs my hips and helps me move up and down. We both groan and shake violently. He's so deep inside me and I feel so alive.

"Peeta!" I breathe as my body tangles and our groans gets louder. My body buckles and I arch towards him. It fills me with mixed emotions of happiness and pure lust. He releases me with one earth shattering, toe curling thrust and shoots me into pure oblivion. He doesn't stop thrusting and I know he is enjoying the view of his lover writhing on the floor because of the exploding orgasm he just gave her. Before Peeta releases, I look at him and am amazed. His handsome face is scrunched up in concentration with lust and true love, mixed with shock. I can feel his body tense and I force myself to pick up my weight and to throw myself down on him.

"Katniss," He groans and his nose wrinkles as he slips into oblivion. His body writhes as he cums underneath me. I feel warmth that traps around him and my tight walls.

We finish our orgasms and lie together underneath the tree. He's still inside me when I lean down and rest on his chest. I feel sated and happy just to be in his arms. We just fucked away platonic-ness. Good for us. I smirk. Clove's gonna kill me for this when she finds out.

* * *

A/N: Since a few people have been making comments about Katniss/Peeta as guests, we'd like to address this. To the person that said "Can you focus the story on other Characters to? Not just Katniss and Peeta?" I'd like to tell you that this story is about Katniss and Peeta, and the other characters are subplots. All of the story too come, especially these parts will be focused on Katniss and Peeta and the developments in their relationship. And to another person who didn't like Katniss's personality and thought she was portrayed as bitchy- Katniss is bitchy when she wants to be (which is frequently). Thank you for your reviews and feedback- it is much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Peeta POV:**

When we pull back we're both breathless. We smile at each other and her cheeks heat up.

"You're so beautiful." I say, rubbing her cheek. I can't believe we went that far in less than a week. I love her so much and I am ecstatic that she chose to take our relationship to the next level.

I lean forward and pauses at her neck. I can smell her perfume mixed with her natural skin. My hand slowly slides down her neck to see her reaction. She squirms and lifts her neck, giving me more space for my head.

"Peeta..." she begs because of the suspense I am creating. I feel her smile as I slowly kiss down her neck and stop at her collar bone. I look up at her and she waits patiently for my response with her eyes closed.

"I didn't say to stop, Mellark." she commands. I chuckles and take a bite on her soft, exposed skin. I bite and suckle on the skin, leaving hickeys in my wake.

**Katniss POV:**

"We should crash at my place," I say finally, breaking us apart.

"Yeah, sure." he replies, trying to kiss me further. I lean in once more.

"Get up, Peeta. You know we have to."

"Yeah," he sighs dejectedly, "Suppose so." He stands up and pulls me up, before handing me my clothes that are strewn across the grassy Meadow.

I slip on my skimpy clothing while Peeta tries (with no avail) to smoothen out the obvious wrinkles on his shirt. Apart from a hickey here and there, I look presentable.

"I'm checking my phone in my bag, okay?" I call out to Peeta. He nods back. I am surprised to see 20 messages waiting for me, on my phone. I scroll through the list to see if anything is important. Madge, Clove, Madge, Madge, Gale, Gale, Gale, Gale, Gale, Gale, Annie, Clove, Clove, Prim. My social life is pretty sad.

I check Prim's message first, it reads "Mom and Dad are out of town on business trip, feel free to come home in your drunk, semi-drunk, or with boyfriend state." I snort at her witty, but accurate text. Peeta slides into the front seat, giving me a quick look. He notices my foolish grin and looks over at my phone. He chuckles.

"Oh god. She's psychic now?" I whisper. Peeta runs his hands through his hair, causing me to bite my lip. He looks over to me again and his eyes turn a dark blue again.

"Shouldn't we say bye to Finnick?" I say, effectively breaking the silence.

"Nah. I think he'll get the message."

"That we had sex in the meadow and left? Of course he will," I say with a nod and look ahead. He turns on the engine and starts driving. I turn on the radio. I facepalm when I hear 'I Just Had Sex' playing. I burst out laughing and Peeta joins when he hears the lyrics.

****_"I just had sex. And it felt so good, A woman let me put my penis inside of her"_

"So now Prim and the radio are psychic?" I question.

"And we just lost our virginities in a meadow."

"That too," I add. "You're still a virgin?"

"Not anymore." he grins, and meets my eyes. I smirk and think of something to say.

"It didn't seem like it. You had a pretty good idea of what you were doing." I snap jokingly.

"Ah, but I believe that would be my brothers. They're practically prostitutes."

"Mhm..." I mumble. "Just kidding." I tell him.

"I still can't believe we had sex. We haven't even been dating for a week."

"Fuck the status-quo, we just did and nothing else matters, " I stay silent and think about what he said.

"You're not regretting already are you?" he asks.

"Hell no, I wouldn't change it for the world." I say quickly.

He nods and stops at the traffic light.

"How did that feel?" For you anyways." I shyly ask.

"Um... I-I uh..." he stutters.

"I understand what you mean." I laugh. He chuckles nervously.

"Katniss, you didn't feel like I pressured you did I? I mean, I was touching you, and I-" he spits out quickly.

"Not at all. I was the one commanding you wasn't I?" I tease. "I'm the guy in this relationship," I say jokingly.

"Except, I am not the one with a generous..." I tell him, sounding seductive. I notice he brings his leg closer together and seals them together. I take my hand and slowly slide it down his body and let is rest close to his center.

"I'm the one with the penis," he says dismissively."No seducing while driving. It's dangerous." I groan and pull my hand away. I see him grin mischievously out of the corner of my eye.

We drive up to my house and he parks the car in front of the front door.

"Won't they notice?" he asks, checking the lights through the windows. I see Prim laughing with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, pointing at the T.V. Rue, her best friend, is with her. They both look at each other and Rue notices us and they share a knowing look. Prim turns around and notices us too. I see her lips curl up into a sneaky, knowing smirk.

"My so called parents are travelling, off having sex of their own in exotic Districts." I tell him, leaning back into my chair. "As usual," I add.

"I see." he nods, turning off the engine and taking out the keys. He opens his door, walks around the car and helps me out of the car.

"Ouch. I'm so sore. You went to hard on me Mellark." I say as I slowly slip out of the car.

Peeta looks at me with concern, notices the sarcasm in my voice and the naughty smirk on my face.

"Stop being touchy, I loved every minute of it." I say. He tells me it was the same for him. He closes the door, locks the car and takes my hand as we walk to the door. I see Rue, looking at us through the window as we come closer to the house. Prim is trying to peel her off the glass.

"Prim, I'll forget that you had a sleepover without my permission if you shut up about this one," I tell her as I open the door. She walks out of the living room and crosses her arms.

"So this is who you bring home?" she asks me.

"After very obvious sex," Rue adds. "Nice erection." Peeta covers himself by standing slightly behind me. The two girls laugh their little asses off.

"Katniss your boobs are practically falling out of your dress," Prim reprimands. Rue laughs.

"Nice hickeys," they say together.

"Urg. Prim! You're ruining everything, shut up already. You've met Peeta, he acquainted us like seven hours ago. Now go to bed or stay and explain where you learned about hickeys and erections." I tell her. "And school Sex Ed doesn't count. They never teach you that stuff."

"Then when did you learn it, Katniss?" she asks innocently.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Tell me, now."

"Stop trying to avoid the question. Tell us." she chortles back.

"Shit, these two are smart" Peeta mutters. I kiss him on the cheek.

"I know." I whisper.

"Look Katniss, I'm going to suck it up and just-" Prim starts.

"Unless you already did, Katniss." Rue adds. Prim smacks her arm and she stays quiet.

"Anyways. I'm not going to tell Mum or Dad, but you have to allow me to see our friends now. They live two streets away from us." she reasons.

"This is blackmail," Peeta mutters.

"It's not." Rue replies catching his quiet statement.

"Fine. But not a word to Mum, Dad or even the maids. Or the driver. Or the chef. Got it?" I tell her.

"YES!" They say in unison. And go to grab their things. Prim tells me she'll come back quite late with Rue. I tried to tell her no, but she said she'll tell my parents and that she wanted Peeta and I to have alone time. Oh the oain. "BE SAFE OR I'LL KILL YOU," I yell at them. They leave and laugh as they walk.

"Wow." Peeta mumbles.

"I know," I roll my eyes and kiss him. We start to make out in front of the door. Aren't we horny?

"Miss. Everdeen?" a small voice, calls. We break away from our passionate kiss. I sigh and turn around. One of the maids is standing in the archway with a tray of hot chocolate and snacks, her head is down as if she was trying to hide her face.

"Would you and your guest like some, err, refreshments?" she stutters.

"No," I wave her off. She nods and walks away very quickly. "And not a word to my step father." I hear her talking to the other maids, and hear them gasp. I roll my eyes and turn to Peeta and I kiss him again. His eyes are a dark blue colour as his eyes stroll down my body.

****"Take me to your room, Katniss."

**A/N: HEY GUYS. we're truly sorry for not updating. life has been difficult for this story because my writing partner and i live in different countries which means we have to meet at convenient times for both of us. HOWEVER. we do have another story coming up soon, so be sure to check that out.**

**okay guys, thanks a bunch xoxo :~)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Peeta POV**

She takes my hand and leads me through her house to her bedroom on the topmost floor. There's a huge double bed and a balcony that is covered from view by curtains. I expected it to be very neat, but it's mostly a beautiful, cluttered, chaotic mess. There are two maids that are cleaning it when we walk in. They see my hands intertwined with hers and look at each other, they quickly look at katniss, who is giving them a silent look and they rush out amongst themselves. We hear them talk and they run downstairs, possibly to tell the other maids.

"Why are they so tense?" I ask.

"Probably because they've never seen me bring home a guy." she says as she takes off her shirt. Locking the door and closing the curtains.

"Now," she turns around. "Where were we?"

I'm about to answer before she pulls down my pants and takes me in her mouth. I groan and feel her smile. This girl is going to be the death of me. I'll die happy.

Katniss POV:

We eventually fall asleep after our teenage curiosity takes charge. I swear we'd orgasmed at least thirteen times combined. In a three hour span. Once again: not bad for a couple that were virgins.

I flutter open my eyes and my gaze meets Peeta, who lies next to me with an arm draped around my waist. Were both naked, covered only in the silk sheets. I turn towards the source of my wake and see sunlight streaming through a small crack in the curtains. I tuck my head into Peeta's neck and (god forbid I say it) cuddle with him. His eyes open as well and grinds against me in attempt to get closer. I smile unconsciously.

"You're beautiful," he tells me.

"You too," I reply. "I want to stay here forever," I tell him.

He nods before saying, "I have to get back by twelve."

**Prim POV:**

"They'll probably do the morning after shower sex, and then make out for a bit considering the number of screams we heard last night," Rue tells me, "Tell her now and then we can go out."

"Yeah but if I go in there now they could be naked," I reply. Rue and I wanted to go out for breakfast to meet Rory but I didn't want to leave the house without telling Katniss, she is really too overprotective. We had reached a little dilemma with timing.

"Fuck this, I want to get out of this house," I tell her and walk straight into Katniss's bedroom.

Big. Mistake.

Katniss and Peeta were making out (again), this time against a wall. Katniss was wearing Peeta's shirt, and only Peeta's shirt. Luckily her back was facing me and it blocked Peeta who from what I saw was only wearing his boxers.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you two are like rabbits! Rue and I are going out!" I yell at them and slam the door. I don't know if they heard me or not because they didn't move. I scribble a note and attach it to the door.

"They haven't even reach the shower sex yet!" I tell Rue as we leave.

Katniss POV:

Peeta and I finish breakfast extremely late due to... distractions. "Lets get dressed, huh," I say while he shoves the last bits of toast in his mouth. I can't help but be turned on just the slightest by the simple act.

"Or we could stay naked and have sex the whole day," he suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah and then when Clove and Madge come they can join in," I mutter sarcastically. "I'm getting dressed."

He chuckles and pulls me close. He nibbles on my ear lobes and pulls me on his lap.

I sigh and walk up the stairs slowly, waiting for Peeta to catch up. I open my closet and look at all of the drab clothing on the top. Nah, I tell myself, feeling spontaneous. I slide into a lacy black bra with matching underwear, remembering Clove's words: "Lingerie gives every woman confidence." I pull out a black pair of shorts and a cream coloured crop top that stops at my stomach. I pull my hair into a messy bun, something I've never done before. I tie my laces and turn to the mirror in my bathroom. I open the small box I keep on my shelf and pull out black eyeliner. The bottle is nearly full, I scarcely apply makeup and when I do it's always with Clove and Madge's makeup. I drag it along my eyelids and thicken them with a curl at the end of my eye. "A cat eye will give you so much sexiness", revising Madge's words when she perfected my makeup last night. What would I do without them... I grab the mascara and layer my eyelashes in the thick black liquid. I also apply lip balm on my chapped lips and concealer on all the hickeys accumulated in our spontaneous doings last night.

When I leave the room, my face is defined and my flat stomach is revealed. For the first time, my hair isn't in a braid and my sneakers are being used. I turn the doorknob and see Peeta turned to the wall, putting on his tight green tee. I bite my lip as I feel my core heating. I sneak to the closet, looking through my t-shirts.

"Greens my favourite colour, you know." I say, admiring my real father's dress shirt, tucked behind the frilly dress Plutarch gave me for my 15th birthday. The only reason I keep that pink waste of space is to conceal my father's shirt. If mother saw it, she would freak out and send a maid to burn it in the alleyway. Plutarch doesn't like to hear or see anything about my real father, and mother is scared of losing another husband. My eyes swell when I see the spaghetti stains on the front. Mascara, Katniss. It will run and Peeta will think you're a mess, I tell myself. A hot mess if you ask me, a strange voice in my head says. I guess lingerie really does give you confidence. I turn around when my eyes have blinked back the salty tears.

He gives me the once over, admiring my choice of clothing, his eyes lingering over my stomach, my exposed legs and the lacey bra strap that is bare on my shoulder. "Like what you see?" I tease. He replies with a faint nod and coughing sound. I stride towards him and put my hand teasingly over his shoulder. I feel him shiver under my touch and pull my head close to his ear.

"Green looks good on you, baby." I whisper, biting his ear lobe as he did to me. I hear his strained groan. "It's okay babe, let your feelings out." I pout as if I was talking to a small child. I run my fingertips delicately down his arm, leaving goosebumps in my trail. He turns around, sliding his hands around my uncovered waist. I bring my lips close to his and we begin making out. He pushes me back into the bed and crawls on top of me. We run our hands around each other, feeling every part as we can with our clothes on. I pull his shirt away and I wrap my legs around him. I roll us over and grind against him. I pull his hands out of my shirt and put them on either side of his head. I hold his hands down and kiss him with so much ergency. I hear stomping and giggling outside of my room. My eyes widen when I hear the door open. I'm still on top of Peeta when he stops and his eyes expand to the size of saucers. I turn my head, still holding his wrists down. Madge and Clove are standing at the door. There is a brown haired girl behind them.

"Well, we were going to introduce you to Johanna here, but it seems like you're..." Madge starts, blushing like crazy.

"Busy." Clove finishes Madge's sentence. Her smirk is transferred onto Johanna's face, which she tries to hide.

I jump off of Peeta and he sits up instantly, looking down at the red marks my hands made on his wrist.

"Um, this is going to be so awkward but nice to meet you Johanna." I say, clearing my throat and scratching my head.

"It's nice to meet you too." she laughs.

"So Katniss, we're going to the mall. If you're not busy in about an hour, we'll meet you in Starbucks." Madge grins, turning around, Johanna walking behind her before saying, "Em, I'll see you... Later, you know, if you guys are done fucking." Peeta's eyes broaden again and my face turns bright red, matching the colour of my sneakers.

"Loving the new look, Katniss!" Clove says, tapping my shoulder before leaning into me. "Did you fuck?"

"Look Clove, can we talk lat -" I try.

"YOU DID FUCK, DIDN'T YOU? I WANT ALL THE DETAILS. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, I KNEW IT! I'M A MATCHMAKER, A GENIUS!" She squeals, praising herself in one quick spastic phrase. She reaches into her book bag and throws a handful of condoms in blue squares at Peeta. "YOU'LL NEED THOSE." Her eyes widen and she walks up to Peeta and holds him by the shoulders at arms length. "YOU USED PROTECTION LAST NIGHT, RIGHT? Cause if you knock my BFFL up, I'll fucking kill you." She jokes and threatens between giving him a nervous laugh.

"Clove. Calm down. I need to thank you for what you did to Katniss last night, she looked so beautiful." Peeta begins, glancing between my eyes and Clove's. Clove's posture straightens and she grins proudly. "And yes, we did use protection."

Clove lets out a deep breath. "PHEW!" she screams. She struts to me. "Girl, you need to give me the details, okay? Meet us in Starbucks in an hour." She says glancing at her watch. "Okay bye! Little love birds." She sighs the last part as she shuts the door behind her.

****I turn towards Peeta and kiss him. "Shall we use those?" I tease, looking towards the blue squares in his frozen hands from shock. He chuckles and hands one to me. "With pleasure, m'lady," he says in a British accent.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Katniss POV:**_

After we finish our... business, Peeta and I clothe and get ready to face the world. He heads to Finnick's place and I to Starbucks. I slip on a new t-shirt (one of Clove's choice, so its pretty revealing) and short-shorts. Feeling daring after my long night (and morning), I wear black eyeliner with mascara and some lipstick. I step out of the house, shutting the door behind me. I slip into Plutarch's Lamborghini (he spares no expense) and turn on the engine. I step on the accelerator pedal and whiz to the mall. I leave the car with valet and walk to Starbucks, where Johanna reads an article from a Cosmopolitan. The title reads, 'Cheats to Quick Sex'. She reads the sentences with an accent and then puts down the magazine to make a joke about the methods. She would act them out in front of a crowd of people, grabbing a lot of attention and laughs from Madge and Clove. I pull out a chair from another table and squeeze myself into the table.

"Wow, hello!" Johanna says, looking up from her smutty article.

"So someone got lucky last night, didn't they?" Clove laughs giving me a saucy wink.

"And this morning," Johanna adds.

"Well seeing as you walked in on it I can't really say we didn't," I murmur sarcastically.

"Yeah, but we know about this morning. We can only guess what happen last night..." Madge trails off, her eyes falling on the ceiling, probably thinking of the possibilities.

"How about you Madge? Are you over what happened to you last night?" I carefully approach. She nods then adds, "I can't believe my stupidity!" Clove moves closer to console Madge by patting her back.

"Trying to change the subject, are we?" Johanna counters nonchalantly.

Madge laughs and the whole table relaxes. I roll my eyes and my face turns a deep crimson color at her insinuation...

My head leaves the current situation and takes off for my sexual memories. Mmm. Yes, like that. My brain wanders off, thinking about it as my hands begin to get sweaty. I can't help but dig my teeth into my lips

"Katniss!" Clove screams. "Were you thinking of sex again?"

"Tdhe look on her face..." Johanna says slyly. "The look on her face said it all."

"By the way, how big is his shing-a-long?" Clove asks.

"What?" I reply, confused as hell.

"You know, his penis." Madge lays down flatly.

"OH!" I blush at her forwardness. "It was... of average size?" I stutter, not knowing what size and name to call Peeta.

"Extra-average from what I hear." Johanna mutters.

"And where, dear Johanna, did you hear that?" I question sharply.

"Peeta's brother told his girlfriend, who told her friend, who told Megan's cousin, who told her sister, who told Glimmer, who told Charlotte who told Delly while Clove was listening. Then Clove told JoJo who told me, who is telling you." Madge clarifies.

"As long as I was the only one two see his extra-averaged-ness," I say darkly.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Clove says. We all laugh in response. Madge laughs so hard, she throws her head back. She then nearly falls out of her chair.

"Oh my god. Shit. Shit." Madge cries.

"No need to swear, you just nearly fell out of your chair. Hey that rhymes..." Clove says.

"No, NO. It's Prim," Madge says.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, over there with that guy. Keep your voice down." Madge says.

I lean over to get a better view. "Where is she?"

"Behind the ficuses," Madge whisper-shouts. I crane my neck to get a better look at her. There she is, with a boy no less. Did she ask me? No, she just walked in on us...

"Oh! Hi Prim," I awkwardly say as she runs towards me, the strange boy she was with sits by the fountain, waiting for Prim.

"Please just stay away, Katniss." She quickly whispers.

"But who are you with? And where is Rue? If you left her alone, her mum will never let her come over again, Primrose!" I scold her.

"Katniss!" Prim complains.

"Fine, I'll let you go but you tell that boy that you're not down for any funny business or I'll make his life miserable." I warn her.

"Then I should make Peeta's like hell? Isn't that what I walked in on? Think about it again, Katniss." She says, crossing her arms and patting my back before she leaves and walks into the cinema. I feel my cheeks burning as I turn back to Johanna.

"You were saying?" I ask, sipping my iced latte.

**PEETA POV:**

I quickly rush over to Finnick's place to calm myself down and hopefully sneak a beer into my system from the party. I drive into his backgate, motoring by the meadow. I shake my head and calm myself before I knock on his door. He opens with a tired face, with Annie hanging from his half sober body. Annie is still wasted.

"Whaddup, bruh?" He mumbles.

"Um, hi. Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"No. I need to ask you a question, Peeta? Where did you take my bestie, Katniss last night? Y'all left early and missed the limbo party! And the shots! And the disco! What the actual fuck man?" Annie questions.

"Yeah, where were you?" Finnick butts in. His lips curl into a devious smile and his eyebrow rises in curiousity.

"I need to talk to you." I reply.

"OH BRO." He yells, even above the loud noise of vacuum cleaners behind. Finnick's maids clean up the stained carpet and sofa while several quietly pick up broken glass on the floor.

"Annie? How about you get yourself cleaned up and I'll be upstairs in a sec. If you know what I mean." He winks. She nods and stumbles up the angled stairs.

"Come in." I step inside and sit on the countertop, chomping into an apple from the bowl. Finnick sits on the bar stool.

"What happened last night? Oh god." He says, placing his hand over his face. He uncovers his grinning face and asks, "Did you get it?" He gestures, thrusting his hands in front of his body. I grimace.

"Eugh. Yeah." I reply, hiding my smile behind the remainder of my apple. He hoots and chuckles, leans towards me and slaps my leg jokingly.

"I'm proud of you man! How long it's been? One week? Not bad." He smirks. "Way better than Gale did in a year."

"Oh yeah, how is he?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Oh you know, Madge's parents sued Gale and his family. Katniss is out with Madge. She's depressed it seems like. Traumatized. Gale is in judy, suspended from school for a month. No Gale for a month, equals. Freedom." Finnick calmly says, using his hands as another example. "More time for you and Katniss, I guess." He winks.

I nod my head. "He deserves it. I'm happy for Madge, at least he's not allowed near her. But now she's sad and everything, poor thing."

"Oh yeah, don't try to think you can get away that easily. How was last night? How long? Did you listen to my tricks? Did she like it? What did she say?" Finnick rushes.

"Well, it's a long story." I smirk. He catches my idea and my train of thought.

****"Yeah, buddy." Finnick boasts, sounding proud and smirks.

**A/N: OMG. thank you guys for sticking around. sorry we dont upload as much, as we said before, we write as a partner team and since one of us have become too busy, of course the other will take a little longer to write :~)**

**stay tuned for the next chapter! please be patient an you won't be disappointed! It will be a longer wait because it is a longer chapter! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Peeta POV:**

I recount my night with Katniss to Finnick leaving out the details by only talking about the scenery - I am not some kind of porn show.

"So this is serious?" Finnick concludes.

"No, I just gave her my virginity because I felt like it," I reply sarcastically.

"If your gonna be sarcastic, at least do it well. Most people do get rid of their virginity because they feel like it," Finnick mutters.

"Well I'm not most people." I grin, "I hope."

**KATNISS POV:**

After hours and hours of me recounting losing my virginity and Johanna being the expert at that stuff, we bid goodbye and walked our own ways home. I get off the bus and walk across the road. I notice a bold black shadow behind my gate. I walk around, knowing it was Peeta. I stop dead in my tracks.

_No. Oh god._ I scream in my head.

"Katniss. Finally. I need to ask for your opinion." Gale says in a rush. I back away into the safety of my front gate.

"Katniss, please. I'm sorry about the past month or so but I need your help. Please." He begs, holding his hands together and falling to his knees in the mowed grass. I know Gale. His straight face shows that he's not down for no shit, that he really needs help.

"Fine, get up." I say, rising to his feet, I step closer to him. "What do you want?"

"I don't know whether Madge told you anything, but - don't get mad, she forced me. We started going out early this morning and I said yes when she asked. But I didn't realise something at 3am though. I had a dream after that -"

"What! You're going out with Madge? After what I told you? Why?" I exploded.

"Katniss, please, let me talk. So I had a dream that I got married to a man. It was dirty and mischievous..." He continued, leaving me to think and leaving me more confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask, still not understanding him.

"I think I liked it - a lot. And I think there is no easy way for me to say this but I think I'm Bi. I like guys now but I still love Madge. What should I do?" My jaw drops in horror, how did he just realise he liked guys and girls? Why couldn't he had noticed that about himself earlier?

"I think you should tell Madge. She is a soft girl and the sooner you tell her, the more she will let go and choose what she wants, a straight man or a gay-straight man." I tell him calmly, "And if you don't, I will tell her, and she will never forgive you." He nods while tears well in his eyes.

"So who did you dream about?" I ask, grinning. I hope he sees that I do not disapprove of his sexuality but still care for him, as much as I hate him too.

"I think it was the other guy who works at the garage shop. He waxes and polishes the metals. He's hot but there was also a girl in my dream, I swear to god it was Madge." He blushes.

"Okay, well, go and tell her now and call me when you're done." I advise him. "Good luck, and don't worry! Even if she doesn't like the change, I'm sure she will learn to live knowing she once loved a guy like you. You guys can still be friends but if you try to mess with her... I warn you right now." I grumble, giving him a friendly pat on the back. I smile and say goodbye. I unlock the front door and laze up to my room. Fling myself on the bed and smell Peeta's scent on the pillows. I pick up the phone and dial his number.

_Beep, beep, beep._ I wait for him to pick up.

"Hey babe," he calls, I grin.

"Can you come over? Like, now?" I bite my lip, feeling myself get warm again in thought of last night.

"Can it wait for like just a second? Finnick is begging me to stay and talk to him. I'd love to go now but you know Finnick, impatie-" He whines.

****"I can't find my pants..." I lie. I hear his smile and hurriedly say, "I'll be right over."

**A/N: OMG. thank you guys for waiting for so long, we deeply regret it but we hope you will forgive us. LOVE YOU XOXOXO**


End file.
